Flint (Movie)
:Flint is a G.I. Joe character from the live-action film continuity. Biography Retaliation (2013 Movie) :Portrayed by D.J. Cotrona. Flint was a loner and a showoff. On a mission to extract a North Korean defector, he broke off from the group to play a prank: replacing the flag on top of the guards' watchtower with the G.I. Joe flag. Later, while celebrating at a bar, Flint took part in a game of "bobbing for grenades" against Mouse. Roadblock joined them and held Flint's head under water, only letting him up to chastise him for his stunt. Roadblock explained that each individual Joe is like a finger, and it's only when they work together to form a fist that they are at their strongest. After the assassination of the Pakistani president, Flint was part of the squad sent to reclaim the country's nuclear arsenal from terrorists. The mission was a success, but the team was ambushed back at their base. Flint was pinned down behind a jeep by a helicopter gunship, but Duke came to his rescue, pushing him clear seconds before the jeep was destroyed by a rocket strike. Realize their situation was hopeless, Flint followed Roadblock's lead and jumped into a nearby well, hiding below the surface of the water until their attackers were gone. The next morning, Roadblock, Flint and Lady Jaye climbed out of the well and realized they were the only survivors of the raid. When Roadblock began collecting the fallen soldiers' dog tags, Flint said there was no point - that they were gone - almost leading to a fight until Lady Jaye got between them and calmed things down. Together, the three Joes marched across the desert and to a civilian air field so they could get home. In Washington, D.C., Roadblock led the survivors to his old neighborhood, where his childhood friend Stoop lent them a truck and pointed them toward the old YMCA building to use as a headquarters. They then went to meet Joe Colton to ask for his help, where the retired general got the drop on Flint and the others. While Lady Jaye infiltrated a presidential gala, Flint served as the getaway driver. When Roadblock tried to go rogue and assassinate the president and was himself ambushed by Firefly, Flint drove to his rescue, nearly flattening Firefly before the mercenary got away. Back at their temporary headquarters, Flint threw Roadblock's words back at him, reminding him that fingers are strongest as a fist. Roadblock stormed off, leaving Flint alone with Lady Jaye. He helped her out of her ballgown, and she told him about her father. When Snake-Eyes' team found the Joes, Flint held Storm Shadow at gunpoint, asking why they had to work with someone who had killed so many of their teammates. Jinx and Roadblock convinced him that, for the time being at least, they needed the Cobra ninja. The entire team went to Colton's house to get armaments and plan their counterattack against Cobra. At the nuclear summit at Fort Sumter, Flint and Snake-Eyes were the main infiltration team. They entered the fort stealthily, killing Cobra guards as they went. When the fighting truly began, Flint secured the courtyard in the fort, searching for Firefly (who had the control system for the Zeus satellite weapon). Flint was present at the ceremony honoring the G.I. Joe team. Toys Trivia * Flint's dossier, glimpsed briefly during the opening credits, includes the section "Service Record: 27 Years." The character in the film has obviously not been serving for three decades, so that is clearly a reference to the 1985 debut of Flint (RAH). External links * OAFE - "GI Joe: Retaliation": Flint review * OAFE - "GI Joe: Retaliation": Ultimate Flint review References Category:Movie characters Category:G.I. Joe Team